


like and subscribe

by unsungillumination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gamer AU - Freeform, M/M, Youtube AU, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: for shuake confidant week 2018. ren and goro have a gaming channel on youtube dot com.day 1:food-overcooked!ren proposes a challenge! it's bad.





	like and subscribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ren and goro play overcooked! it goes bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dumb and i am so busy right now watch me be super late to every single day... so sorry...

   “I’m just saying,” says Ren, “this would be so much easier if you would just let us get a –”

   “We’re not getting a Switch,” Goro replies patiently. He smiles winningly at the camera, opening his mouth to greet the viewers, but Ren cuts in again.

   “I’m leaving him, gamers,” he announces, and Goro sighs.

   “We’re going to be playing Overcooked today,” he says to the camera. “It was one of the most requested games by all of you, so of course, we’re here to please…”

   “Not to please _me_ ,” mutters Ren.

   “We’re borrowing our friend Ann’s Nintendo Switch today,” says Goro, ignoring him. A little bubble pops up on the screen, pointing the viewers to Ann’s channel. “She generously lent it to us, since we don’t have one of our own –”

   “For non-existent reasons –”

   “– because we have enough consoles,” Goro says firmly, “and if we had a Switch, we would either play it too much or not at all.”

   “Odyssey,” Ren laments. “Breath of the Wild…”

   Goro sighs. “Do you actually want to play the game, or shall we subject our viewers to twenty minutes of your whining?”

   Ren pouts at him, and Goro reaches up to tug fondly on his lower lip until he yelps. “Alright, fine,” he relents, grinning at Goro. “Overcooked! Let’s make some food! Hey, do you have to actually overcook the food?”

   “I don’t think so,” Goro says, frowning. He boots up a new _Campaign_ from the menu. “That doesn’t seem like a sensible objective.”

   “We’d be really good at it, though,” says Ren, and Goro laughs.

   They watch the little opening movie. “So this giant... meatball,” says Goro, “is evil?”

   “Seems like it.”

   “And we have to feed it.”

   “Yeah,” says Ren.

   “And we can’t just kill it,” says Goro, and Ren rolls his eyes.

   “You’re so violent,” he says fondly. “Love you.”

   Goro makes a sarcastic kissy face at him. “I’m just saying, we have knives and hot oil,” he says, and Ren groans like this a solution he’s used to dissuading. “And now we’re going back in time.”

   “Shh, I’m trying to be _compelled_ by this thrilling storyline.” Ren tries to snake a hand over Goro’s mouth, who immediately tries to bite him. “ _Wow!_ ”

   Goro licks his lips primly while Ren nurses his hand. “We’re making salad now,” he informs the world at large. “Ren, get ready to make salad.”

   Ren mimics him under his breath. “What do I have to do?”

   “Pass me some lettuce and tomatoes,” Goro instructs.

   “Great,” says Ren, and runs in three pointless circles. “And – how do I –”

   Dramatic sigh while Goro points out the controls to Ren, who was not paying attention, and Ren fumbles his way through some lettuce.

   “Okay, I’ve got lettuce,” Ren says proudly, and dumps it on the floor. “Ah.”

   “You have to put it on the bench,” says the voice of Rapidly Waning Patience beside him.

   “Roger,” says Ren, and carefully places some lettuce on the bench.

   “Thank you,” Goro says graciously. He begins to chop some lettuce.

   “And – you need more, right?” says Ren, helpfully running back for more lettuce.

   “Yes – and tomatoes, too, if you please.”

   “Coming right up.” Ren keeps a steady supply of lettuce and tomatoes going on the bench.

   “Wait,” says Goro, but Ren is still throwing tomatoes at him. “Wait, stop, that’s too much.”

   “No such thing,” Ren declares, dropping tomatoes all over the floor.

   “You need to leave some room on the bench,” Goro says crossly, “so you can give me plates, so I can give you back the salads.”

   “Why do you want to give me salad?” Ren asks. “I don’t need salad.”

   “You do, but that’s a different discussion,” says Goro, efficiently plating salad. “You need to take it so you can serve it. We’re running out of time…”

   “I get to serve it?” Ren’s eyes sparkle as he grabs the salad and promptly adopts a posh accent from absolutely no country in the world. “Madam, today we have some leaves for you. The finest leaves in all the county –”

   “Just serve the salad,” Goro says, exasperated.

   Ren serves one salad.

   The timer is ticking down.

   “Give me the other plate!”

   “Oh!” Ren rushes the plate over, dropping in three times in his haste.

   “Thank god this isn’t a real kitchen,” Goro mutters.

   They finish the level with roughly two seconds to spare. Goro’s blood pressure probably is higher than their score.

   “That was a breeze,” Ren says loftily.

   Goro rubs his temples before replying. “It was,” he agrees, “or it was _supposed_ to be.”

   Ren is skipping through the cutscene.

   “I doubt the next level is any more compelling. I think Ann’s finished the game,” says Goro, and Ren turns to him, eyes bright.

   “You wanna do a harder one?” he says.

   Goro grins at him. “See,” he says, “this is the benefit of borrowing a –”

   “ _Don’t_ – I still want one just for us.”

   Goro rolls his eyes.

   They load up Ann’s file and Goro’s already managed to run the game van through several trees before Ren says, “Hey, I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

   “This isn’t a good idea, guys,” Ann says warily, squishing herself onto the sofa next to them. Ren wraps an arm around her and rests his cheek on her shoulder.

   “Ann is here,” Goro says, slightly unnecessarily. Ann waves cheerfully at the camera.

   “So I suggested we bring Ann in to be our Player 2,” says Ren.

   “I told him that didn’t make any sense, since we only have two Switch controllers and there are three of us,” says Goro. “And then I realised what he had in mind.”

   Ren waves his controller in the air. “Goro and I are going to share this,” he says. “I’ll be our legs, he’ll be our arms.” He sits up to peck Goro on the cheek. “I think we’ll be fine, right, babe?”

   “This was not a good idea, Ren,” Ann says, at the same time as Goro says, “Nope.”

   “Have a little faith,” Ren says.

   “We’re going to set the kitchen on fire,” Ann says brightly.

   “Can that happen?” Goro asks, wary.

   “Oh, ya.”

   Goro selects a random level from the menu.

   “Looks like we’re making burgers,” he says.

   “This looks like a truck level,” Ann says unhappily.

   “A _what_?” asks Ren, but the level’s already loading up. “ _Oh_.”

   “So,” Goro says weakly, “we’re going to be cooking… on top of moving trucks?”

   “Ahuh,” says Ann.

   “And they –”

   “– drive at different speeds,” Ann confirms.

   “And can you –”

   “Fall to your death? Oh, yeah, definitely,” says Ann.

   Ren pushes his glasses up his nose, eyes gleaming. “Bring it,” he says, and immediately runs off the truck onto the road. “Ah!”

   Goro buries his face in his free hand.

   Ann is dutifully cutting tomatoes. “When you guys come back to life, can you get started on the meat?”

   “Nice, death is fake,” says Ren, and Goro shoves him into Ann, who yelps.

   They come back to life. Ren carefully manoeuvers them to the meat without dying. “MLG,” he says.

   “Shut up,” Goro says, tenderly.

   Ingredient prep is largely uneventful. Ann shrieks as several heads of lettuce go rolling. Goro drops several slabs of meat directly off the truck and onto the road. Ren kills them a few more times in his quest for tomatoes, which are now tumbling all over the truck.

   The motorists behind them are probably not having a good day.

   “Do the trucks ever align?” Goro asks helplessly.

   “Eventually…”

   They do. Goro frantically tosses chopped lettuce and meat onto the floor of the other truck while Ann keeps up a steady squeak the whole time.

   Ren kills them once more, pushing Ann off the truck with them. Goro yelps.

   “That one was your fault,” Ren protests, when Goro glares at him. “You tried to snatch leg control from me – this is tyranny…”

   “Yes, because you wouldn’t stop _dancing_!”

   “Oh, so you’re against _joy_? I can’t be _happy_ now?”

   “Guys,” says Ann, and the timer runs out.

   “Oh,” says Goro.

   “Ah,” says Ren.

   _Total: 0_ , says the score screen.

   “Wanna go again?” Ren asks cheerfully, and Goro looks pleasantly murderous, and Ann checks her phone.

 

* * *

 

   “Well, that was Overcooked,” says Goro, sounding defeated.

   “I think we did pretty well,” Ren defends them. “I mean, we didn’t overcook anything. That’s good, right?”

   “We didn’t cook anything at all,” Ann says. “We didn’t get to cook the burgers.”

   “We cooked salad.”

   “You don’t _cook_ salad,” Ann informs Ren, who dissolves into thoughtful silence.

   “Thanks for coming, Ann,” Goro says to Ann.

   Ann beams at the camera. “No problem! Don’t forget to check out my channel!”

   The bubble for Ann’s channel appears again.

   “I think we’ve learned an important lesson,” says Goro.

   Ren nods seriously. “There’s no such thing as too many tomatoes,” he says, and screeches when Goro pushes him off the sofa.

   _THANKS FOR WATCHING!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ann runs a beauty&lifestyle channel and is better at video games than both of them
> 
> (did i proofread this! no! i am so tired please forgive me)


End file.
